Mass Effect: The Krogan Who Stopped The Sarch
by OC Half Note
Summary: This is the adventure of Jeygol, a Krogan who stopped a geth-like being from rising. The Sarch where a Salarian invention that were being made, they would be similar to the geth. His reasons for getting involved were his own, but his mission comes with great importance. If he is unable to stop the Sarch, then he will lose his homeland and be unable to restore his clan's glory.


Mass Effect: The Krogan That Stopped The Sarch

When Jeygol Wrarr was born on Tuchanka, it was a special occasion. He was the first Krogan born to the Clan Durrgart in 13 years, this was very strange because of the genophage being cured years ago by The Great Commander Shepard and the brave Salarian scientist Mordin Solus. His father was a decorated war hero, and his mother was a beneficial leader in the clan. Their child was to be special; he would be given the utmost training. His father trained his son brutally every day to keep sure that Jeygol would be ready to lead his clan into war. Jeygol's mother trained him in diplomatic ways. She also made sure that he was intelligent for she believed that a better world for the Krogan would require Krogan leaders who used their minds more than their brute power.

When Jeygol was still young, at 40 years old, the war between the Salarians and Quarians had broken out. Neither the Quarians nor the Salarians wanted to fight on their own land so they went to one of the lesser populated areas of Tuchanka to limit the damage. Tuchankan leaders were given great benefits for letting them use their land. The only problem with the land that was given up was the land that belonged to the Durrgart clan.

The Durrgart skies were constantly filled with fire and debris fell constantly. The casualties between the Quarians and Salarians weren't significant, but in the first week of fighting, the Durrgart clan had its population reduced by 50%. Jeygol's father had been out fighting the other clans in an effort to beat them down to get safer land for his clan. His attacks had been unsuccessful and he was killed in battle. Jeygol's mother decided that they needed to get to safer land and the other clans wouldn't be helpful. The clan had to move down into the City of The Ancients, its cover would save many from the dangers that rained down constantly from the sky.

Jeygol was put in charge of the clan's military once his father died. Jeygol's first task was to lead his people down below and kill anything that came between them. He had his crew of faithful soldiers. His second in command was Torque Sugrat, his long-time childhood friend and a self-proclaimed shotgun surgeon. His shotgun, Lilly, was a modified version of the Claymore-300. The modifications done to it made the bullet spread lessened as well as the fleche-style rounds used to shred flesh. These modifications made this shotgun deadly against any thresher-maws and even more so against any regular organics.

Jeygol's other notable soldier was Shepard Dalgus, named after the war hero who had been a key facture in the curing of the biological warfare put upon the Krogan centuries ago. Shepard was Jeygol's key advisor and he had never lead him down the wrong path before. Whenever Jeygol was unsure, he would always turn to Shepard. Shepard used an assault rifle that was old and worn. The model was no longer in production and it was worn down to the point where it was unidentifiable. Shepard and Torque never saw eye to eye on anything, but their friendship of Jeygol had always kept them in line.

Jeygol lead his men into the catacombs when eventually they had to split up. He sent Shepard and Torque down through one tunnel with a small scouting group and took the others down another path. Shepard had walked 50ft when the ground started shaking. There was shifting of the walls and half of his soldiers were crushed by the walls falling. Jeygol quickly yelled for a retreat and lead the other half of his men out into the room with the two paths. He screamed down the hall his friends had went, "Shepard, Torque, get your asses out here right now! We have major problems and need to get the hell out this instant!"

When there was no reply, Jeygol sent the other half of his men back out to tell the others that this area would not suffice for their needs. Jeygol then went into the tunnel his friends went into, alone. He walked for what felt like forever down a small, narrow, tube of a hallway before the room opened up a bit. He looked around and saw some of his soldiers, lying dead on each side of the room. He saw movement out of one of the corners and rushed up to it. He saw one of his men sitting up against a post. The man was wounded and Jeygol needed to find out what was going on. "What happened down here? How did all of you die?" Jeygol kneeled down and asked his soldier.

The soldier replied, "We walked down here when out of nowhere that bastard Torque called on his men to start firing on us. Shepard tried to organize us but there were so many dead so quickly. A few of us were able to take out the bulk of Torque's men before he ran off down that tunnel. Shepard chased after him though," The soldier paused, wheezing as he breathed, " Shepard talked to the room and said that he would avenge this. Any of the soldiers that aren't dead, ran like hell when the firing began, some when back the way we came, others down the tunnel that Torque and Shepard went down. You may be able to find them."

The soldier starts coughing uncontrollably once he finishes. He looks up at Jeygol with a look that says, "End it for me now." Jeygol looks to see that the soldier hasn't lost too much blood, he instead takes out one of his 3 medigel and applies it to the soldier's wounds. He makes sure that the soldier knows that he will take care of everything before he returns. Jeygol then starts his trek down the tunnel to confront the traitor who damaged the clan that was already in weak condition.

Once again he came upon a room, there was light from the outside shining down into the center of the room. Jeygol watched as Shepard and Torque battled it out there, the light casting dangerous shadows all about. Torque head-butted Shepard, knocking him back, this was when the fight became serious. While Shepard tried to steady himself, Torque grabbed Lily and aimed it at Shepard. Torque screamed, "I am the one who is going to strategize from now on you worthless varren!"

Shepard grabs Lily and flips it up in the air, screaming, "Why would you do this you power mad fool! You've killed us now!"

Shepard pulls out his assault rifle and aims it at Torque. Right before the trigger is pulled, Jeygol fires his pistol straight up in the air. Both of the men stop instantly, not moving a muscle. Jeygol, in a manner cold and cruel, whispers, "Shepard, put your gun down right now, and both of you get over here this instant."

The two Krogan walk over to Jeygol, where he looks Torque in the eyes, pulls out his pistol, and shoots him in the face. Shepard then hands Jeygol Torque's gun. Just as he does this, a thresher-maw shoots up behind Shepard. Jeygol knocks Shepard out of the way and aims down the sights. He fires, knocking the thresher back. He then grabs Shepard and drags him out of the hallway. The men sprint towards the exit while behind them, the sound of the structure creaking and ripping apart tells them the thresher is catching up. They get to the room where the men were killed and Shepard grabs the wounded soldier. Jeygol pushes him out the tunnel when the thresher grabs Jeygol and slams him into the wall. Jeygol shouts, "RUN!" and grabs his shotgun. Shepard escapes, saving the wounded soldier.

In the catacombs, Jeygol is battling the thresher. Jeygol has a distinct disadvantage due to the size of the room, and the fact that he is one man. He grabs Lily and fires at the thresher before ducking down into cover. The thresher then flies over his cover and swallows him whole. Jeygol slides down the throat of the thresher, feeling the slimy digestive juices corroding his armor. He spins around, puts his gun into the gullet of the beast, and fires. Blood and spit fly out of the thresher as the bullets fly through its throat, tearing out a hole the size of a trashcan. Jeygol repeats this process, this time grabbing the gaping hole. He pulls himself up and out slowly, watching the thresher writhe on the ground. He limps over to its head, places the barrel of his gun on its big, black eye, and pulls the trigger. The thresher writhes around for another second, lifting into the air, before smacking back into the ground with a sickening crunch.

Jeygol begins his ascension from the catacombs, limping, bloody, and covered in muck. When he arrives on the surface, the next team of soldiers has begun to head in to look for other survivors. He grabs Shepard's hand, before collapsing on the ground right there. When he wakes up, he is in unfamiliar territory. He looks out the window to his left and sees the giant statue of Commander Shepard and Mordin Solus holding up a Krogan baby. He sits up quickly and looks around the rest of the room. He quickly realizes that he is in the capitol of Tuchanka, Urdnot.

He walks out his door to see a Salarian woman dressed in elegant robes arguing with a Quarian woman. Jeygol realizes that these are the people that have been causing the war that has ruined the ground of his clan. He listens as the Salarian starts demanding that the Quarian woman give up information that pertains to the Geth and how they were built and programmed. The Quarian continues to tell the Salarian about how dangerous AI's can be and how they can lose control completely. The Salarian storms off and the Quarian just puts her head in her hands.

Jeygol walks up to her, looking her in the eyes and says, "This war has ruined the land of my clan. I demand that this ends immediately! Your fight, your land. You are doing damage to others than yourself you bastards! I don't care who you fight, as long as my clan isn't caught in the cross-fire."  
The Quarian woman is stunned, she stands back and says, "I am Tali'Zorrah vas Normandy, I am the ambassador of the Quarian people and I demand that you treat me with some respect. We are fighting this war to protect the Salarians from unleashing another uncontrollable AI unto the world! They already have the base information for a new synthetic that they are calling The Sarch. Do you really want another crises like what happened with the Geth?"

Jeygol steps forward, "I don't give a varren's ass why you're doing it. I have lost a lot of good men to this war, and I won't stand to lose anymore. You need to stop or I will get involved."

Tali sees how strong this Krogan is, and gives him an offer, "We will leave as soon as we can, but there is something that I need of you first… if you agree to help me, not only will we help you to rebuild, but we will also help you to gain more land. You would also be regarded as a hero for stopping another Geth-like uprising."

Jeygol thinks about this offer, then replies, "Counter offer, I need you to do something for me before I do anything for you. Send a ship to bomb nearby territory so I can send my men in to take over and get them shelter, if you do that, I will help you, I swear."

Tali responds, "Why should I waste my resources that could be going to the war?"

Jeygol looks her dead in the eyes and speaks in a cool, calm manner, "Because I'm the best damn soldier that you can get to help you, I single handedly took down a thresher-maw that was within 10ft of me. The thresher swallowed me and I climbed my way out, killing it from the inside. If you want to win this war, you need a true Krogan, and I just happen to be one in need of help."

Tali sighs, looks around, and says, "Give me the coordinates of the bombing location, but you better be worth this. I want you to assemble a squadron, and get them ready for fighting. You will need all the strength you can get to stop the Salarians from getting this information."

Jeygol nods and walks away. He starts walking over to where he woke up when he sees Shepard standing by the entrance. After explaining the situation to him, he recruits Shepard to his team. Now he only needed weapons, supplies, and soldiers. Jeygol knew that he could do this, because if he failed, he would be failing his clan. He knew that if he accomplished this, he could bring back the power to his clan, proving to his father and everyone that he would be able to lead.

For now he had to worry about moving the shambles clan to safety. He went to see his mother, to tell her of the impending move. She agreed and moved to rally the remainders of the clan. "My fellow clan-mates," She began, "We now must push forward with our last strength to take land more suitable to our living conditions. We should not have to live in fear of the war that happens in the skies above us and in the land where we fight. We now must push our forces into the land of Clan Gorrer. Our military leader and my son, Jeygol, was able to secure the help of a Quarian fighter to do a bombing run while we run in and take the land. This is what we must do! FOR THE HONOR OF CLAN DURRGART!"

When her speech was finished, the remainder of Clan Durrgart charged forward into the Gorrer land. Tali'Zorrah kept her promise and bombed the land giving an opening. After 24 hours of brutal fighting, Clan Durrgart took over the land. At the head of the armies was Jeygol, showing off his military prowess. He cut down the enemy defenses and battered them when they tried to retreat. He split up their forces and crushed them inward. Eventually they surrendered and gave up their land. This was the first of many victories to that of Clan Durrgart, and their leader Jeygol.


End file.
